Skill Crane
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: Logan attempts to win a toy from the skill crane. Cargan fluffiness! :D


**HELLO :D**

**THIS IS JUST A LITTLE ONE SHOT I THOUGH OF AFTER WATCHING SPONGEBOB WHERE SQUIDWARD WAS TRYING TO WIN THE SKILL CRANE**

* * *

"What did I get myself into?" Logan asked himself as he and his boyfriend walked hand in hand to the arcade.

"Oh lighten up Logie, you'll have a great time. Besides you're the one who said you would come with me to the arcade." Carlos smiled at the other.

"I know Carlos." Logan nodded. "Which is why I came prepared for this." Logan went into his pocket and pulled out the pocket edition on one of his favorite health books, 'All About Bones'.

Carlos stopped short suddenly upon hearing those words. "Tell me you didn't bring your astrology book." he groaned.

"I didn't." Logan said. "I brought my bones book. While you're having fun I can find a corner and do something productive."

"Logie, reading in an arcade is not productive. That's like the opposite. You should play games with me."

"Carlos seriously? I said that I would come with you, I didn't agree to play with you."

"Please just this once Logan? I know you do a lot of things for me, but please?"

Logan sighed. He knew that if he looked at Carlos' pouting face that he would think about caving to his boyfriend's wishes. He thought about his options. He really wanted to read his book. Get lost in it until Carlos was ready to leave. But then again, when it comes to the couple's outings, Logan got stuck doing whatever the bubbly Latino wanted to do.

"Alright fine." Logan finally says.

"Yay!" Carlos cheered before dragging Logan inti the fun building.

Not to his surprise, Logan saw all kinds of people there. More specifically a bunch of older boys, guys around his and Carlos' age.

They walked in and went straight to the counter. To trade in their combined fifty dollars for tokens. Carlos wasted not another second, speeding off to his first choice. Logan followed numbly behind him.

"We'll take turns playing this one."

In front of the genius was a large clear box filled with toys and gift certificates to their next visit. In big bubble letters above them spelled out the game's name. Skill Crane. It was big. A tall neon green box with intricate yellow lines outlining the sides and small blue light bulbs surrounding the front where the tow boys were standing.

Logan looked at the machine then at Carlos. "Skill Crane?"

"Uh-huh." Carlos piped. "Remember that stuffed lion I gave you year ago?"

"Yeah?"

"This is where I got him from."

"I thought you bought Mr Mane from a store. You got him from this?"

"Yeah, but you still love him no matter where I got him from." Carlos dug into his pocket for a shiny silver token before putting it into the machine.

Logan watched him with slight interest. _I've haven't seen this much concentration on Carlos' face since the time he got his helmet stuck on the ceiling_ Logan thought.

_**Ding ding ding winner!**_

"What?" Logan asked once he heard the winning sounds from the machine.

"Yay, I won!" Carlos smiled. "And it's a tiger, how cute." he hugged the stuffed animal. Then he turns around and smiles at Logan. "Your turn."

Logan sighs again before pulling out his own silver coin. "Let's get this over with."

He pushed the coin in the slot and started move the big crane hand around with the controller. Logan was looking for something to grab. He eventually decided that he'll take whatever he picks up. He did manage to grab an ear of and animal that was buried underneath the others.

The machine laughed saying you lose.

"Aww you didn't get it." Carlos said patting Logan's shoulder.

Logan on the other hand wasn't sad or upset. Moreover he was a little excited. He had almost picked it up.

"Carlos did you see that? I almost got it!"Logan squealed.

"I saw it baby." Carlos said.

"I'm going to try again and this time I'll get it." Logan said with determined voice. Logan takes he cup full of tokens from Carlos and dumps half of it into his hands, then hands the cup back to his boyfriend.

"If you need me I'll be right here." Logan smiles.

Carlos smiles back before nodding, kissing his boyfriend's cheek then leaving to plat other games.

Logan focused his attention back on the game that was in front of him. He could win this right? It was all about timing and strategy. Surely someone with his smarts could easily win a stupid toy right?

He stood there looking at the bright box. It's crane hand swinging back and forth as if it was taunting him. The toys that were inside, building a small fury inside of him, seeing all of the other kids had stuffed animals and other things. Logan knew that somewhere inside of him he wanted one of those things too, he just didn't feel like admitting it to himself.

Then there's his boyfriend. Who always seem to win something every time they play this game wherever it was. if there was anything the young genius likes to feel, it's accomplishment. Logan back to work at trying to win.

At some point when Carlos came back after all of his coins were spent on a variety of games, he saw the brunette slung over the crane game. With despair and annoyance and tear tracks on his face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Carlos asked dropping down to meet Logan's brown eyes.

Logan looked up through his watery eyes. "I can't win. T-this s-stupid machine i-is rigged! I just w-want to w-win j-just o-o-one time!" Logan held up one shaky finger for emphasis.

"Awww, Logie it's ok. Not everyone wins all the time." Carlos cooed.

"But you do." was Logan soft retort.

Carlos was silent for a moment. He then had an idea. "Logan, do you have one token left?"

"Mhmm." Logan responded, holding it up to Carlos.

"Come on Logan get up."

"No I wanna lay here, Carlie. Leave me be." Logan wailed. But he nonetheless slowly stood up with the help of Carlos.

"Ok Logan, we're gonna put this token in together and we will move the crane together." Carlos said gently taking the hand that held the lone token.

Logan pulled himself together, wiping his eyes and waiting for Carlos to move. "Ok."

"Ready?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded his head.

They pushed in the coin inside the machine. The crane flexed it's metal fingers before moving.

Carlos looked at Logan as he place his hand on top of Logan's. Logan was looking back at Carlos slightly.

For a moment it was like nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them trying to win a prize from a machine.

Logan was just about to give up. He closed his eyes defeat until he heard the winning noises. His eyes were wide as he bent down and collected his toy.

"It's a caterpillar." Logan smiled moronically.

Carlos came and hugged the genius from behind. "What are you gonna name it?"

"Crane Einstein."Logan answered.

"That's adorable. Come on, we better be heading back to the crib." Carlos said grabbing Logan's hand and walking out of the building. Each of them holding their stuffed toys in the other arm.

"You know Carlos," Logan said ," I'm better at playing with your skill crane. I win all the time." Logan turned his face to kiss Carlos on the lips softly.

Carlos was sure he felt all of the blood rush down his body once he heard Logan say that. He smiles sweetly at him, " I know,you're a great player Logan."

* * *

**A CUTE LITTLE ONE SHOT I THOUGHT OF :)**

**NEON OUT!**


End file.
